I'll Wait For You
by Camille Fountaine
Summary: One night while Rose is dreaming, her precious Doctor comes to her in a dream and reveals to her what he was about to say to her at Bad Wolf Bay.


**I'll Wait For You**

_Camille Fountaine_

_I don't own Doctor Who  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Dream Sequence]:<strong>

_Her surroundings were that of Bad Wolf Bay; she had felt a presence. __**HIS **__presence and decided to go on her own, without her mother there, who would probably have nagged her by now for being pathetic in still believing that HER (Rose's) Doctor would return. _

_"Rose," spoke an oddly familiar voice from behind the blond, pouty-lipped woman. Her eyes widened as she thought as her heart-rate picked up, _'Doctor!' _and she turned around on her heel and met the eyes of the man that she fell in love with. He wore a whimsical, but firm smile on his lips as he looked down at her with such affection as he questioned, "Did you miss me?"_

_Rose felt tears gather in her eyes at the question and she just ran to him and hugged him tightly, replying with a laugh, "Of course I did! But wait," and she pulled her head back to look up at him. His arms were tightly around her, but not too tight as he tilted his own head. "How did you get into my dimension?" _

_He merely let out a laugh and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out," and he tilted her head up and leaned in. The distance between their lips was only a couple inches and Rose felt her heart-rate pick up considerably and she asked, "D-Doctor, what were you supposed to say to me back at Bad Wolf Bay?"_

_The Doctor smiled lightly and questioned again, "Would you like to know, Rose Tyler?" and the blond in his arms nodded. He leaned into her ear and whispered:_

_"I love you, Rose Tyler."_

**oOoOoOo**

Rose woke with a start as she sat up, heart rate still quite rapid as she took deep breaths to calm it down. She raised a hand to her eyes and felt her face and she whispered, "I.. It felt so real, b-but it wasn't real at all."

She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head against the tops of her knees as she thought, _'Doctor... Come back to me..' _and she then buried her face into her drawn-up knees and began to cry loudly.

_"I love you, Rose Tyler."_

His voice had been so clear in the dream, as if he were really there, holding her closely and about to kiss her so softly on her lips. Her sobs only got heavier and heavier; sure, she had the Metacris-Human-version of him, but it wasn't the same.

She whispered softly, looking out of her window as her eyes remained puffy, "I'll Wait For You, My Doctor."

**oOoOoOo**

**[TARDIS]:**

He sat in the chair, deep in thought as he had just woken from his dream; somehow, he ended up back in Bad Wolf Bay and standing in front of him was the woman that he loved - Rose Tyler. He delved deeper as he replayed the dream in his head...

**[Dream Sequence - Doctor]:**

_The Doctor couldn't believe it - she was standing there, right in front of him and the next words that tumbled from his lips was: "Rose," and he watched her hesitate for a moment and then turn around, wide-eyed and then she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Did you miss me?_

_Her laughter was music to his ears as she replied to him, "Of course I did! But wait," and he kept his arms tightly around her in a way to protect her. He watched as she tilted her head in confusion as she looked up at him and he matched that gaze by tilting his head the opposite direction of hers. Then she questioned, "How did you get into my dimension?"_

_The Doctor laughed and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out," and he used one hand to tilt her head towards his and he leaned in. He hoped that Rose couldn't hear his twin hearts beating erratically as his lips inched closer and closer to hers. She questioned, a soft flush on her cheeks, "D-Doctor, what were you supposed to say to me back at Bad Wolf Bay?"_

_His eyes lit up in surprise and affection as he questioned her, "Would you like to know, Rose Tyler?" and his Rose nodded, a look of curiosity in her eyes. He leaned in to whisper in her ear softly:_

_"I love you, Rose Tyler."_

**oOoOoOo**

He shook his head, but the memory didn't go away; his eyes scanned half dazedly over the TARDIS as Martha was working on something off in another room. The Doctor knew that they had connected through a dream, but everything felt so real, he couldn't break it until he had uttered those words to her.

He felt proud of himself, but he was also very nervous because he didn't know how Rose felt about him, but he had a feeling he already knew.

He mumbled to himself with a smile touching his lips, "I'll Wait For You, My Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aw, wasn't that cute? Well, you know the drill! Leave me a review!

-Camille.


End file.
